When Wishes and Dreams Come True: A New Future
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This is the follow up to When Wishes & Dreams Come True, following the events that lead the two of them in getting together, it is now a month on & a case sees Tony having to head to New Orleans for a few days. Because of missing each other it leads Gibbs to ask Tony an important question on his return & also telling the team about the two of them as they look to a new future!


**When Wishes & Dreams Come True: A New Future.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Tony and Gibbs had now been together for just about a month since they'd finally admitted about how they felt for one another, following Tony's dreams and then the two of them nearly being killed when a car had nearly mown them both down outside the Navy Yard.

All in all the pair had had a fairly good month together, but surprisingly Tony had also very nearly moved in with Gibbs. They were also still keeping quiet about their relationship to the others though and the team hadn't worked them out yet, although there had been a couple of close calls and they had very nearly been caught. But they had recently talked about things and had decided that perhaps the time was right and they would get something sorted out and have a get together with the team to tell them the good news.

The first time that the two of them very nearly got caught out was when they'd gone to dinner for a date. Tony had decided to take Gibbs to an Italian restaurant which had become a very special place for him. He'd found it not long after he had made the move to DC from Baltimore, but he had never taken anyone there before, not even a date and had always gone alone there. Even when it had happened very rarely and he'd managed to get serious with someone, he'd still never taken them there. As Tony had made the plans to take Gibbs there for their date he'd been thinking and contemplating about why he had never taken anyone there with him. And as he thought about it he realized that perhaps it was because he knew that Gibbs was the only really special person in his life, which was why he'd never been able to commit to anyone completely and that was why in many ways he would always end up self-sabotaging himself to never finding that right person for him, because he had already met the right one and had never told him. Yes he could also put his hands up and say that he had fallen in love with Jeanne Bennoit during that op. But as he thought about it more and more he realized that it had only happened because the director had caught him out when he was at his most vulnerable to do the whole assignment. Because he had very nearly lost the man that he loved in the explosion, then the whole having to step up and be team leader for the case and then after that becoming team leader when Gibbs had retired, all be it just temporarily. As the relationship with Jeanne started to get more serious Gibbs came back and took the team back again, then he started his relationship with Colonel Mann, which had of course made Tony extremely jealous and because of that he had then gone onto take Jeanne well and truly into his heart, because he couldn't have the man that he truly wanted.

The restaurant he'd discovered by total accident on a night that he was meeting up with his frat brother Steve Adler at a nearby bar, as he was catching him up with the news of his new job with NCIS and his move to DC. They'd met a bit earlier in the evening and Steve had then called it a night quite early. So because Tony was feeling really starving after Steve had left but he really didn't fancy eating at the bar they'd been in, he decided to go and get in the car and go to one of his usual places near to his apartment. But then as he went past the restaurant on his way back to get the car, the gorgeous smells emanating from the place just made his mouth water and enticed him in. As soon as he walked into the place it was love at first sight and he fell in love with it right away. The owner of the restaurant was a very traditional Italian woman called Rosa, she was in her sixties and Tony loved her like she was his own grandmother. She was also the only person that had known about his feelings for Gibbs. So he knew that taking him was so very much the right thing to do, because he knew that he could finally tell her that the two of them were now together.

As things went the date was perfect and the two of them had a really great night together, as well as a very special one. Rosa was of course there and it had made Tony laugh when she actually started to check Gibbs out like she would have done for any girlfriend or boyfriend of her own children, and had also warned Gibbs to never hurt Tony because otherwise she would be after him, but Gibbs did promise her that he would never ever Tony in any way. It was just as they were leaving the restaurant after their gorgeous meal and Tony was walking out from just behind Gibbs, when all of a sudden he found himself being pushed backwards back inside again. As Gibbs then growled at him "its McGee coming in this direction." Tony then asked Rosa if McGee had got a reservation there and when she told him that he had. Tony then explained that he was on their team, but as yet they hadn't told them anything about their relationship and was there another way they could leave without being seen. So with that Rosa slipped the two of them out of the back way, just as McGee and Delilah walked in the front door. Just as the two of them got further up the alleyway they both broke into uncontrollable laughter at their close call, which saw them both in tears from laughing so hard. As the laughter finally stopped Tony then all of a sudden found himself shoved into the wall near him, it was so hard that he couldn't help the "oomph!" that slipped out of his mouth as he hit it. Gibbs then said quietly into his ear "Thank you for the very special night tonight, despite what just happened." Because of then sensing that Tony was going to break out into laughter once again, he took him by surprise and started giving him a soft but urgent kiss before the laughter had a chance to break out. They then broke the kiss as the two of them started to run out of air, as Gibbs then took Tony's hand as they rushed back to the car before they could be caught out again and went home to end the perfect night in the perfect way!

The next day when they got back to work again, as everyone was talking about what they'd done on the night before, McGee was of course talking about he and Delilah going the restaurant for a meal and that it had been very nice. He then turned round and asked Tony if he had ever been there, because of really not knowing if McGee was just testing the water or something as he had perhaps seen he and Gibbs together he answered "I did go there years ago, but I've not been back there recently." As he then looked over at Gibbs, it was to be on the receiving end of a "Don't you dare burst out laughing" glare, but somehow Tony did manage to keep control of himself.

It was then a couple of weeks later when he and Gibbs nearly got caught out again. Even though they did both really love her, it was probably the worst person to get caught out by, which was of course Abby. The two of them had gone to the cinema to see a movie and were just coming out of the room it was being screened in, when Tony spotted her by the pop corn stand and she was with her brother Kyle. Because of the Caf-Pow stand being right in the way they were about to walk in the direction of, so Tony quickly grabbed Gibbs arm and changed the direction to the way the rest of the crowed was going, hoping and praying that neither Kyle or Abby had seen them. Once they finally got outside and because of the puzzled look that Gibbs had on his face he said "Abby was there with Kyle and because we were getting close to the Caf-Pow stand I didn't want her to see us." After that as they headed for home, they stopped off for some food at the Diner.

After that everything seemed to be going along quite nicely when a case came up and their main suspect ended up escaping to New Orleans, which Vance decided that because Bishop and Tony had been there before, then the two of them should be the ones that went to get them. With the help of Pride, Brody and La Salle of course they did finally get him, even with him having managed to hide himself well up. So because of that it took them four days to catch him and bring him back to DC again, where between them Gibbs and Tony soon broke him in interrogation.

During those four days that Tony was away Gibbs found that he was really missing Tony, especially as it had been the longest time that the couple had been apart from each other since they had got together. Even with the both of them having managed to talk on the phone quite a few times while they were apart still didn't make that time any easier on them both. Because of that on the night before Tony finally made it home, Gibbs came to a decision, especially as he had fallen into some old habits with Tony gone. Because even though Tony would go down into the basement and watch him working on the boat, since they had got together he hadn't been working that much on the boat because the two of them were either out on dates or just enjoying each others company. That also included lying on the sofa together enjoying a movie, or other pursuits of course, which is also what they would get up to in bed as well, including the sleeping together. Not only that it had also been the first time that Gibbs had actually slept in the bed he had once shared with Shannon, when he had slept with Tony for the first time and every time following that. With Tony not being there while he was in New Orleans, Gibbs had also gone back to sleeping alone on the sofa. So during that sleepless night before Tony came home he made up his mind that as Tony had virtually moved into the house with him anyway, he was going to ask him if they could make it a permanent move in with him. Not only that he was also going to suggest that they had a get together with the team or something like that, so that they could also tell them about their relationship.

Following breaking their suspect and while they were just getting on with the closing of the case paperwork, except for Bishop because she was down with Abby in the lab just checking off the remaining forensic work. Gibbs went on a coffee and Caf-Pow run, just as he was about to enter the lab he stopped in his tracks to listen to what Abby and Bishop were talking about because of the way Abby said to Bishop "No, seriously what was Tony like while the two of you were away?"

Bishop replied "He was ok, just his normal self while we were looking for Johnson. Although I suppose by the third day he did seem to get extra determined to find him and get back home here once again. In a round-a-bout way when Pride and Chris suggested a night out as well, he said that he might do it, but honestly you could tell that his heart really wasn't in it to go. Not only that the whole time that we were away he kept constantly checking his phone, plus he kept hiding out of the way each time it did ring, even if it was just Gibbs. The same thing happened when he was making calls as well, why?"

Abby answered "It's just that I have a feeling that something might be going on with he and Gibbs."

Bishop says with some surprise to her voice "How? There's no way… Tony and Gibbs?"

Abby says "Well you do know that the both of them do swing both ways?"

Bishop replies "Even if he doesn't admit it openly, I have suspected that Tony might do… But I never suspected that Gibbs did as well."

Abby says "Well the both of them do, and I have known for quite a few years now the two of them do have feelings for one another, but they wouldn't admit it to one another. I think that nearly loosing one another a while ago, it's somehow made the two of them see sense and the two of them got together on the quiet."

Bishop then asks "How do you mean?"

Abby then answers "Well the both of them just seem to be a lot happier in themselves and Gibbs does certainly seem to have a spring in his step too. I've not seen him look that way since his relationship a few years ago with Samantha Ryan. And even if he was undercover and Tony did make a mistake of falling in love with the woman he was involved with on the case, he was really happy with her, and he's a bit like that now once again. Then while he's been away and I know that you weren't here to see it, but other than just after getting a call from Tony, Gibbs was back to being grumpy Gibbs once again."

Bishop replies with a sigh "I suppose that you could be right, as Tony did seem to be a bit more happier following a call with Gibbs. Not only that if one of us had to make a call back here, Tony did also seem to be a little bit eager that he should be the one that made the call. So what do you think that we should do?"

Abby for once actually remains calm in her thinking as she says "I think that even though I would like to congratulate them both or something like that, I think that we should perhaps just leave them be. I know that the two of them will tell us when they're both ready for it, let's just let them be happy for a little while."

As Bishop then goes to leave the lab, he sneaks round the corner so that she won't see him. As he leans against the wall though he can't help the smile that breaks out on his face, but it does also reinforce his decision about asking Tony to make the move in a permanent one and to also tell the team about the two of them being together.

When the two of them finally got home, Tony went in just slightly ahead of Gibbs. After putting his gun away in the safe and as he came up from putting his kit bag down it was hear a growl of "Welcome home!" In his ear, before he then felt the arms on him and he was whipped round, to be slammed into the front and taken in a very heated kiss. When they finally broke apart breathless, in between gasps of breath he finally got out "I think I was missed then?" As he ended it on one of his mega watt smiles, Gibbs then gave him a very light head slap, before then patting his cheek and replying "You don't know how much you were missed Tony."

As he stepped past Gibbs to take a look around the room and then spotted the pillows and blankets piled up on the sofa he said as he moved them round "I think that I might be able to already guess about that." While standing there moving the pillows and blankets around, he moves one pillow to then all of a sudden to find one of his Ohio State shirts under it, making him say in some surprise "You wore my top?"

He then felt himself enveloped in a hug from behind him and Gibbs face against his back as he replied "I couldn't help it Tony I was lonely."

As Tony then turned in his arms he initiated another kiss, this time laced with the passion and hunger that they both have for one another. As the kiss case ended this time, Tony unwrapped one of Gibbs arms from around himself and took his hand, to then quite literary drag him up the stairs to the bedroom. Although they only made it first of all to just the top of the stairs, before they started kissing again and as they kissed they began to divest each other of their clothes, only breaking the kiss when they had a piece of clothing that wouldn't come off without them being apart, but as soon as it was off their lips were soon once again attached to one another once again. As they got into the bedroom Gibbs was the first to get his hands on Tony's belt buckle, after getting it undone and then moving onto undoing his button and zipper, he kept on purpose letting his fingers lightly graze over Tony's hardening cock. As he then went to tug down the jeans that Tony had on, he was surprised to find that Tony hadn't got anything on underneath them, because there was also times when Tony would catch him out by wearing them, as he recovered from his surprise he then reached down to give Tony's length a couple of strokes, sending shudders through Tony's body. As Tony got some of his equilibrium back he then repeated the same move on Gibbs. Once the two men were naked and were kissing again, as Tony went to gently push Gibbs down onto the bed, he broke the kiss to just quietly say "No" and shake his head, because he wanted it to be Tony's welcome home more than anything else, so as they kissed he moved them so that he could then push Tony gently down onto the bed. He then got the lube out of the drawer in the nightstand, chucking it down on the bed, before then joining Tony himself on the bed, kneeling at his side, to then begin kissing and grazing every inch of that gorgeous body that he had been missing in the last couple of weeks or so and revelled in every single reaction Toby's body was having to his touch. After then getting the lube and putting some onto his fingers, Tony then pulled him in for a kiss and he couldn't help the smile into the kiss as he slowly entered one finger and Tony moaned into the kiss. As he worked to get Tony open for him, he had a small chuckle when he removed his fingers and Tony let out a rather unmanly whimper at their loss and because of the way he had ended up getting Tony writhing around on the bed with so much pleasure cursing through him. As he then went to grab the lube to put onto himself, Tony took hold of his wrist and swallowed hard as he said "No." And then because of the way that Gibbs was straddling him, Tony sat up and pressing their foreheads together and then whispered "Let me." So as Tony then released his wrist, Gibbs then reached out to pick up the lube and put it into his hand, just before opening it he pulled Gibbs into another kiss. As they then broke apart he opened the lube and put some into his hand, as he took his cock into his hand to stroke it into his length, this time making Gibbs moan in pleasure. Once done he then guided Gibbs into his opening and they kissed once again, as Gibbs pushed his way slowly in to allow Tony to get accustomed to his girth. As they then made love for the first time in weeks, they revelled in the closeness of one another, as they always did whenever they were intimate together with the love that they had for one another, no matter which one was on top so to speak. It also never mattered the situation they were sharing together, even if it was just a quickie because of a time factor. They even loved it if it was just a touch they shared together, despite them hiding things from everyone else that they knew. In the early days of their relationship Tony had been quite surprised the first time that Gibbs had just simply taken a hold of his hand to hold. Yes he knew that he had taken a hold of his hand on the day that they did finally confess the feelings that they had for one another, but Tony had just thought that it was because Gibbs was trying to encourage him to get what he wanted to say out. At one time Tony had wondered if Gibbs marriages had failed because of issues with intimacy, but he very quickly learnt that no that couldn't have been the case at all, because in a relationship Tony always found that he craved just a touch with the person that he was involved with, but not many people had been able to live up to that expectation. But he did just love that the way the two of them would just get cuddled up together or if it was just something as simple as the two of them just holding hands or each others arms, which the two of them would do a lot after a long hard day at work, because the both of them were craving some form of intimacy, due to them having not been able to do anything like touch each other or anything else all day, as each day past though Tony knew that the two of them were falling in love with each other more and more.

Afterwards because of the way that Tony was so out of things, once Gibbs had come out of some of his post orgasm high, he got up to into the bathroom and gets a wash cloth to clean the both of them up. As he joined Tony back in bed again, he laid propped up on his elbow just watching with a smile on his face Tony sleeping. But as he started to feel the sleep also tugging at him, he soon laid down to get cuddled up into the man that he truly loved very much.

When Gibbs woke first a little while later he wasn't that surprised to find that during their sleep the two of them had got even more cuddled up together and that they'd also got their legs entwined together, as the two of them always seemed to do every night in their sleep. He also couldn't help the silent chuckle that he did to himself as he turned to look at Tony, with the way that Tony's hair was sticking up all over the place, but he looked so at peace with himself in his sleep, as well as having a smile on his face. It also made him smile when all of a sudden Tony said "I know that you're watching me." As Tony's eyes then flickered open, he smiled and then said "So what are you thinking about?"

As he let his fingers gently brush against the side of Tony's face he answered "Just thinking about how lucky I am, but also about how much I've missed you in the last few days. And I've also been thinking about you having not gone back to your apartment, other than going to get the stuff you need ever since the two of us finally saw sense about us. So why don't we make things official and you move in here?"

Tony did a mega watt grin as he replied "I missed you so much too, and yes I will move in." They then kiss with a lot of the passion they have for one another, then as they break apart Tony adds "Does that mean that you also want to tell the others about us?"

Gibbs replies "I would like us too, but I'd much rather get you completely moved in first, then perhaps we can have a BBQ or something and invite them over so tat we can then tell them?"

Tony answers "That's a great idea, but do you think that they'll be ok about us being together? I mean I know that Abby would be ok with things, but I'm not quite so sure about the others."

Gibbs replies "I think they'll all be ok about it and even if we do know that Abby will be ok about it, I also know that Bishop will be ok as well with it."

Tony questions "How do you mean?"

Gibbs answers "I overheard she and Abs talking this afternoon. Because of the way we've both been acting while we've been apart has sort of made them both suspicious about us. Although Abby did end up surprising me, as she said that even though she would really love to be able to congratulate us both, she thought that it might be for the best that she just wait until we're both ready to tell them about us."

Tony says "Well that's unexpected, I had a feeling that she would probably be all over us."

Gibbs replies "Once she knows she probably will still be all over us, but I think that the both of us could live with that."

Tony says "I believe that we can." As he initiates another kiss and as things intensify one thing leads to another, as they begin to celebrate the good news of Tony moving in with him.


End file.
